Flirt, Flirt!
by sasutennaru
Summary: -UPDATE!- Summary: Cewek cantik bak dewi itu jadi guru Matematika di kelas Naruto! Semangat Naruto untuk mendapatkannya semakin besar. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Akankah dia berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

**Flirt, Flirt!!**

Xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Naru(fem)Sasu

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya males kalo harus jaga toko, kini mulai rajin karena seorang malaikat yang super cantik muncul di pikiran dan pandangannya.

ENJOY IT!!!

(Gomen, kalo ceritanya aneh banget, maklum ini 'kan fic NaruSasu pertama saia)

Xxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 –A Girl-

-Di NamiUzu's Bakery-

"Naruuu!!! Tolong gantikan tousan jaga toko!! Tousan mau pergi sebentar!!" Naruto yang sedang seru-serunya baca komik, terpaksa turun dari kamarnya menuju lantai satu –tepatnya ke toko kue Minato-. Ia nggak mau kena sembur+kuah ayahnya lagi kalo enggak ngegantiin. Alasan sebenarnya sih, dia gengsi jaga toko.

"Haiiii, tousan..." respon Naruto malas. 'Lagi seru-seru baca komik, disuruh jaga toko! Padahal udah mau baca yang lemonan tuh!!' gerutunya dalam hati –readers pasti udah tau Naru baca komik apa??-. Saat sudah berada di bawah, Minato menyuruhnya memakai celemek khas NamiUzu's Bakery. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Naruto pun memakai celemek itu.

"Huh, membosankan. Gak ada pelanggan satu pun," gerutu Naruto. Ia bertopang dagu di atas meja kasir ayahnya, membayangkan kalo seandainya ada cewek cantik nan seksi yang datang kemari. Maklum, Naruto masih lajang alias jomblo.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, suara lonceng antik dekat pintu berbunyi. Itu tandanya, ada pelanggan. Dengan malas-malasan, cowok pirang itu pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Selamat datang di NamiUzu's Bakery. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahutnya gak minat -seperti nada khas Squidward kalo lagi ngeladenin pelanggan di Krusty Krab- dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ya, aku mau beli kue yang ini..." Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok di depannya. Seorang cewek... ah, tapi kalo di pikiran Naruto sih, itu bukan cewek biasa alias dewi. 'Dewi' itu mengenakan dress santai selutut berwarna biru muda serta selop berwarna biru tua, membuatnya semakin mempesona. Ditambah lagi, bandana putih yang menghiasi kepala dan rambut hitamnya juga tas kecil biru yang digenggamnya.

Naruto sampai ngiler melihatnya –bukan ngiler sungguhan sih-. Ia hampir enggak bisa mikir yang lain-lain selain 'dewi itu harus jadi pacarku!'.

"Hello, kamu masih hidup 'kan?" 'dewi' itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan Naruto. Tiba-tiba... TEP!!... tangannya digenggam Naruto.

"Would you like to be my girl, honey??" kata Naruto masih bermabukcinta-ria alias bermimpi, bukannya ngeladenin tuh pelanggan.

PLOOKK!!! Satu tomplokan dari tas kecil sang 'dewi' pun mengenai muka berkumisnya.

"Dasar gak sopan!!" kata 'dewi' itu kesal. Orang belum apa-apa, tangannya udah dipegang-pegang kayak gitu sama orang yang sama sekali gak dikenalnya.

"Uuh, jangan marah gitu, dong..., honey..." rayu Naruto pada cewek itu. Yak, satu tomplokan lagi untuk Naruto.

"Iih, kamu ini niat gak sih ngeladenin pelanggan??" gerutu sang 'dewi' itu kesal.

"Iya, iya. Sabar dong, cantik," kata Naruto seolah gak merhatiin kekesalan pada si 'dewi' -sejak kapan Naruto ketularan Jiraiya??-. Kemudian ia pun mengambilkan kue pesanan 'dewi' itu. Saat sang 'dewi' akan membayar, Naruto terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... err... mesum??

"Eh, eh. Kalo buat kamu sih... gratis..." kata cowok bermata safir itu malu-malu. Dahi 'dewi' itu langsung berkerut.

"Serius?" tanyanya.

"Tapi... kalo kamu mau... jadi... pacarku..."

Siiinggg... -suasana sepi-

,

,

,

PLAAAKKK!!!! Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi Naruto.

"Cih!! Dasar!!! Makan tuh pacar!!!" bentak cewek itu lalu menaruh uangnya dengan kasar diatas meja kasir dan pergi sambil menenteng tas kresek berisi kue –dengan rasa kesal campur marah tentunya-.

Naruto menatap kepergian si 'dewi' sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang kena tampar itu.

"Waw... dia dewi paling cantik yang pernah kutemui..." gumamnya dengan hati penuh bunga –lha?-.

Xxxxxxxx

-Keesokan harinya-

Enggak seperti hari-hari yang biasanya, pagi ini Naruto berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dan lebih bersemangat. Entah apa yang merasukinya. Sampai-sampai Minato yang sedang sibuk membuat adonan kue, terheran-heran melihat putranya itu.

Di sepanjang jalan, tak henti-hentinya Naruto bersenandung ria layaknya orang lagi jatuh cinta dengan suara 'merdu'nya, sampai-sampai kaca jendela rumah-rumah di sekitarnya pada pecah semua tanpa melalui retak lebih dulu.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, aku jaga toko lagi, ah! Siapa tau bisa ketemu dia lagi! Hihihihihihi... oh, my darling..." tanpa Naruto sadari, semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya menjadi illfell, mengira kalo Naruto memang sudah saatnya berobat ke RSJ karena ngomong sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sampai di sekolah pun, ia tersenyum-senyum(gaje)sendiri, membuat semua siswa di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik.

"Eh, Naruto, tumben senyam-senyum gitu. Lagi hepi nih??" sambar Kiba tiba-tiba di depan kelasnya.

"Iya! Kemaren, aku ketemu cewek yang cantik banget di toko kue tousan-ku!!" cerita Naruto sambil memasuki kelasnya.

"Wah, secantik apa, Nar?? Apa secantik Sakura dan Ino??" tanya Kiba antusias. Maklum dia juga masih jomblo.

"Lebih cantik malah. Mungkin dia cewek yang paliiiiinnggg cantik yang pernah kutemui," jawab Naruto berapi-api sambil menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

"Oh, masa?? Wah, kalo gitu aku jadi pingin kenalan sama dia, nih!!" timpal cowok anjing itu sambil terkikik.

"Cih, enak aja! Dia itu udah jadi sasaranku tau!!! Kamu gak boleh ngerebut dia dari aku!!" protes Naruto.

"Bercanda, koq. Orang aku 'kan udah punya sasaran sendiri," kata Kiba sambil cengengesan ingusan.

"Oh ya? Siapa tuh?" tanya Naruto. Di luar dugaannya, Kiba tampak menunduk malu-malu.

"Err... sebenernya, cewek yang kusuka itu ada di kelas sebelah... kamu pasti tau 'kan?? Itu lho, yang matanya putih itu..." Naruto pun berpikir-pikir sebentar.

'Yang matanya putih?? Siapa ya??'

"Duh, masa gak tau sih?? Itu lho, Hyuuga Hinata!!" teriak Kiba sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Naruto karena gak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ooohh... jadi cewek pemalu itu ya, yang kamu sukai??" sahut cowok berambut pirang itu. Kiba mengangguk cepat.

"Iya! Tapi jangan keras-keras gitu dong ngomongnya! 'kan ada kakaknya disini..." kata Kiba setengah berbisik sambil melirik-lirik seorang cowok berambut panjang yang notabene-nya adalah kakak Hinata, Hyuuga Neji -yang dikenal juga memiliki sifat shisukon yang berlebihan terhadap adiknya-.

TEEETTT!!!! TEEETTT!!!!

Bel tanda masuk kelas pun akhirnya berbunyi. Seluruh siswa duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Naruto masih membayang-bayangkan cewek itu. Yah, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tau kalau Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar sedang kasmaran.

Beberapa menit a.k.a 50 menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu digeser, dan muncullah seorang pria bermasker hitam dan berambut putih seperti uban kakek-kakek (author dikeroyok Kakashi FG).

Setelah berdehem sebentar, ia pun memulai 'pidato' singkatnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, anak-anak. Maaf aku terlambat karena..."

"TERSESAT DI JALAN YANG BERNAMA KEHIDUPAN!! CAPEK DEEHH!!!" seluruh siswa dengan kompaknya melanjutkan –ditambah dengan gaya 'capek deh'-nya sitkom 'BOLU'+menyindir- kalimat guru yang bernama Kakashi itu sebelum orangnya selesai ngomong. Kakashi langsung sweatdropped karena murid-muridnya sudah hapal alasan yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Ya sudahlah. Hari ini aku akan rapat di Sunagakure. Jadi, untuk sementara kalian akan diajar oleh seorang guru baru," Kakashi pun menoleh kearah pintu kelas.

"Sasuke, masuklah," murid-murid pun dengan yakinnya menebak, guru yang akan mengajar mereka itu cowok setelah mendengar namanya. Namun dugaan mereka salah. Salah besar!! Murid-murid cewek yang sibuk membicarakan rupa guru baru yang dikiranya cowok itu, langsung bengong saat guru itu masuk, sedangkan para murid cowok lainnya pada bersuit-suit ria pada guru itu. Mata Naruto langsung membelalak.

Ternyata...

...guru baru mereka itu...

...cewek cantik yang pernah datang ke toko kue Naruto.

**TSUZUKU**

**Yeah, Rei-chan, apa ini sudah sesuai dengan rikuesanmu dan ringkasan yang saia buat di FB??? Gomen ya klu gaje en maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat NaruSasu fans soalnya fic ini bukan yaoi maupun shou-ai melainkan het. Semua review maupun kritikan anget akan saia terima dengan hati terbuka –bocor dong??-.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flirting The Girl!

**Flirt, Flirt!**

Xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/General with small Humor (garing krauk-krauk)

Pairing: Naru(fem)Sasu

Summary: Cewek cantik bak dewi itu jadi guru Matematika di kelas Naruto! Semangat Naruto untuk mendapatkannya semakin besar. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Akankah dia berhasil?

Ket: Naruto=17 tahun, Sasuke=17 tahun (cuman Sasu lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naru)

Setting: Kelas XI-5 (kelasnya Naruto)

Warning: OOC parah!

ENJOY IT!(Gomen, kalo ceritanya aneh banget, maklum ini 'kan fic NaruSasu pertama saia)

Xxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 –Flirting The Girl!-

"Watashi no namae wa Uchiha Sasuke desu. Aku guru Matematika pengganti Kakashi-senpai. Hajimemashite," sang guru baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya, membuat seluruh murid cowok makin ribut suit-suitin dia. Kelas jadi semakin ramai.

"Uwaa! Cantiknya!""Umur sensei berapa?"

"Sensei-chan, minta nomor hape-nya, dong!"

"Kasih id FB-nya, dong!"

"Sensei, jadilah kekasihku!"

Sasuke langsung ber-sweatdropped ria saat melihat calon murid-murid –terutama yang cowok- yang akan diajarnya itu pada sinting semua menurutnya.

'Dasar, mereka itu murid apa pasien sakit jiwa, sih?' pikirnya agak illfeel. "Baiklah, aku minta kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian padaku dulu agar aku dapat mengingat nama-nama kalian. Dimulai dari bangku yang paling depan dulu. Ya, kamu!" Sasuke pun menunjuk salah satu murid cowok yang duduk di pojok kiri depan kelas.

"Sa-saya, sensei?" cowok berambut bob yang ditunjuk sensei cantik itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan muka sedikit merona.

"Iya, kamu. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil menyeringai manis –hah?-, membuat si cowok langsung tepar di tempat.

"B-Baiklah kalau itu mau sensei! Namaku Rock Lee, pria atletis idaman para wanita!" seru cowok yang bernama Lee itu berapi-api –narsis- sambil memperlihatkan pose 'nice guy'-nya ke Sasuke (kaki kanannya sampe naik diatas meja), membuat seisi kelas sweatdropped parah termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

"Ya, ya. Berarti namanya Lee, ya..." gumam Sasuke lalu menghentikan kegiatan sweatdrop-nya. "Baiklah, selanjutnya," satu persatu, mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing –sebagian besar narsis-. Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya giliran Naruto yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Woy, Naru! Giliran kamu tuh!" sikut Kiba saat melihat Naruto masih melamun sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Naruto langsung tersentak.

"Oh, udah giliranku ya? Baiklah..." Naruto pun berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke mengamati penampilan Naruto.

'Hei, rasanya aku dapat bertemu dengannya kemarin. Tidak salah lagi, dia cowok kurang ajar itu!' pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Perkenalkan, sensei! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, cowok yang suatu saat nanti akan mendapatkanmu!" seru Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinjunya keatas, membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"Eh, enak aja! Dia itu bakal jadi milikku, Naru!" protes salah satu cowok yang tak lain bernama Kankuro. (A/N: muka Kankuro biasa aja, gag pake riasan Kabuki)

"Bukan! Dia milik Tobi!" seru Tobi gak terima.

"Ndak! Dia bukan milikmu tau! Dia cocoknya sama aku!" sangkal Sasori.

"Sembarangan kamu! Emangnya kamu pikir kamu cakep apa?" cibir Sai.

"Pokoknya Sasuke-sensei harus jadi milikku!" (Naruto)

"Nggak boleh! Sasuke-sensei kaga' cocok sama kucing macem kamu!" (Kankuro)

"Apa kamu bilang?" (Naruto)

Akhirnya suasana kelas kembali gaduh, bahkan lebih gaduh dari yang tadi. Mereka terus menerus berdebat. Yang cewek ber-sweatdropped ria –lagi-, gak nyangka kalo murid-murid cowok di kelas itu sampai segitunya memperebutkan Sasuke.

"Diam kalian semua!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak, membuat seisi kelas kembali tenang.

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian, halaman 126. Naruto Uzumaki, setelah jam pelajaran usai nanti aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata guru berambut hitam panjang terurai itu dingin sembari menatap Naruto.

Xxxxxxxx

-Setelah jam pelajaran usai, di ruangan Sasuke-

"Ada apa, sensei? Koq tiba-tiba mau ngomong sama saya? Emangnya sensei naksir saya ya?" kata-kata Naruto nyaris membuat Sasuke melempar tumpukan buku di mejanya.

"Hih, enak saja. Aku cuma mau kasih tau kamu. Kakashi-senpai pernah bilang padaku kalau nilai Matematika kamu semakin rendah belakangan ini," Sasuke pun mengeluarkan buku nilai milik Kakashi yang dia titipkan padanya.

"Terus?" Naruto mulai penasaran.

"jadi kau harus les privat denganku!" kata Sasuke singkat, padat, jelas.

"Apphhuuaaa?" Naruto menganga gak jelas setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir sensei-nya itu.

"L-les privat berdua dengan sensei, begitu?"

"Iya. Les dimulai nanti sore jam 5 di rumahku. Sekarang kamu boleh pergi," Sasuke pun memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat rumahnya pada Naruto.

"Ooookkkeee! Demi sensei yang cantik, aku enggak keberatan!" seru Naruto bersemangat lalu berlari keluar sambil loncat-loncat gaje. Sementara Sasuke sendiri memijat perlahan kepalanya.

'Haa... mampus aku ngadain les privat hanya berdua dengannya di rumahku...' batin Sasuke. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan akan seperti apa bila dia mengajar Naruto hanya berdua saja, di rumahnya lagi.

Xxxxxxxx

'Huff...semoga aja dia nggak datang, ya...' pikir Sasuke sambil melirik-lirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Sudah hampir jam 5, namun bel rumahnya belum juga berbunyi. "Mungkin dia memang nggak bisa datang, deh. Baguslah," gumamnya sambil membuka kembali majalah fashion kegemarannya yang baru sebentar dibacanya itu. Kemudian ia meraih cangkir teh diatas meja lalu meminum isinya sedikit. Tepat saat itu sudah jam 5 lewat. Sasuke tersenyum lega karena Naruto tidak datang sesuai dengan waktu yang dijanjikan. Lalu gadis itu meminum tehnya lagi...

"SENSEEIIIIIIII!" TEETT! TEEETTTT! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak diinginkan –plus suara bel pintu depan yang nggak karuan- yang mengganggu ketenangannya dan membuatnya tersedak teh yang dia minum barusan. 'Naruto...datang?' gerutu Sasuke agak kesal setelah ia terbatuk-batuk kemudian membuka pintu depan dengan wajah kusut.

"Hi, sensei-chan! Aku siap belajar bareng sensei!" kata Naruto riang dengan cengirannya yang khas. Di tangannya sudah tersedia buku Matematika dan beberapa alat tulisnya. "Sensei, gomen ya, aku telat soalnya si Komo lewat!" (siapa yang dia maksud dengan 'si Komo'?)

"Nggak apa-apa...masuk aja," sahut Sasuke sambil ber-sweatdropped ria saat mendengar alasan Naruto yang sama sekali nggak bermutu itu. Saat Naruto memasuki rumah Sasuke yang megah, matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Jujur saja, seumur hidup Naruto belum pernah masuk ke rumah yang megah seperti rumah Sasuke itu.

"Hei, jangan celingak-celinguk seperti itu. Cepat duduk dan kita mulai belajar," perintah Sasuke tegas. Dengan patuh, Naruto pun duduk di samping Sasuke. Dalam hatinya, ia bangga bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan gurunya yang cantik itu. Matanya terus terpaku pada wajah manis Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk menerangkan pelajaran, menatap tajam mata Naruto.

"Uzumaki! Perhatikan pelajaran! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" tegas cewek itu seperti halnya di dalam kelas.

"A-ah! Iya, sensei. Gomen, habisnya sensei cantik sekali, sih!" ujar Naruto terus terang sambil terkekeh. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menyumpal mulut muridnya itu dengan buku yang dipakainya untuk menerangkan pelajaran. Akan tetapi ia urungkan saat Naruto menyebut dirinya cantik. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Ah, pipi sensei merona. Tambah manis, deh!" komentar Naruto lagi.

"Diam!" seru Sasuke. Mukanya makin memerah.

"Aku serius, lho! Sensei memang cantik,"

"Bodoh..."

"Eh? Tadi sensei ngomong apa?"

"Lupakan. Sekarang kembali fokus ke pelajaran,"

Setelah itu Naruto menyimak pelajarannya dengan sangat teliti. Entah sihir apa yang Sasuke gunakan sehingga mampu membuat Naruto dapat mengikuti pelajarannya dengan baik. Sasuke sedikit merasa lega karena setidaknya Naruto sudah nggak bicara yang macam-macam lagi.

"Baiklah, les selesai sampai disini," kata Sasuke sambil merapikan bukunya, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Selesai? Tapi..." protes Naruto kecewa. Dia masih belum puas berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Ini sudah jam 7 malam, tau! Kau lupa?" seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah jam dindingnya. Kesal juga rasanya bila harus berlama-lama dengan murid macam begini.

"Ooh..." Naruto hanya meng-oh'kan saja. Saat merapikan bukunya, ia melihat majalah fashion milik Sasuke. "Eh, sensei-chan suka baca majalah ini, ya?" mata Sasuke sedikit membesar saat Naruto membuka-buka majalah miliknya.

"Hei!" seru cewek itu dengan muka memerah malu karena ketahuan suka baca majalah fashion di hadapan Naruto. "Jangan buka-buka sembarangan ah!" Sasuke merebut majalah itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Ah, sensei-chan..." cowok berambut pirang itu meringis sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. "ternyata sensei suka sama barang-barang kayak di majalah ini, ya. Kalau begitu aku akan membelikannya untuk sensei-chan,"

"Jangan ngawur! Barang-barang ini 'kan, harganya mahal banget! Memangnya kamu sanggup?" sanggah Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sanggup, koq. Lihat aja, aku pasti bisa membelikan sensei tas bagus ini!" seru Naruto berapi-api. "Gimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Taruhan kalau aku bisa beli tas bagus ini, sensei jadi pacarku," jawab Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"A-apa?"

"Sudah ya! Aku pulang dulu! Jaaaaa~~!" lalu si pirang itu pun melesat pergi dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Saking kencangnya, Sasuke sampai mempertahankan roknya. 'Gila, kenceng banget larinya!' batinnya.

**TSUZUKU**

**Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saia! Lama gak ketemu ya!**

**Fic ini...lama banget update-nya gara-gara banyak tugas sekolah sih. Mohon dimaklumi, mina-san.**

**Walau dikit yang nge-review, saia sangat senang. Karena review kalian membuat saia bersemangat lagi.**

**Review lagi ya kalau kalian masih mau baca lanjutannya ^^V**


End file.
